


Melodrama (SasuNaru)

by AuroraGemini



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, Humorous Ending, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup Sex, Marriage, NaruSasu - Freeform, Naruto and Sasuke married, PWP, Rough Sex, SasuNaru - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraGemini/pseuds/AuroraGemini
Summary: Having his thigh groped by the Kazekage wasn’t exactly in Naruto’s plans… Even less having to deal with Sasuke's fit of jealousy after showing up at his office at the worst possible time. Still, Naruto found out that teasing his possessive husband could be very, very fun.[ SasuNaru | Yaoi|  UN | Oneshot  | Sasuke and Naruto married | Non-Canon | PWP | Explicit ]
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 108





	Melodrama (SasuNaru)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This plot contains:  
> \- Yaoi (male x male relationship);  
> \- Graphic description of sexual activities.
> 
> Don’t like, don’t read!  
> If you like it, though… enjoy!

"… I was thinking, maybe, we could send about twenty-two _iryio-nins_ to Suna in the second half of the month."

Naruto spoke while looking at the paper on his hand and, unconsciously, bit the tip of his pen. He slowly chewed on it while reading the lines summarizing the amount of ninjas and supplies about to be sent to Sunagakure for the medical exchange program.

"What do you think about it, Gaara?" he asked absentmindedly when no response was heard.

“Hm.”

The man by his side muttered, almost inaudible. The sound was more like a grunt coming from the depth of his throat.

Naruto slowly turned his gaze to the red-haired, lips partially opened with the pen still very close. The eyes of a deep, gleaming green, strongly emphasized by his dark eyeliner, were gazing at him so intensely that they made him feel embarrassed.

 _Wrong._ Green eyes were intensely gazing at his partially opened lips.

Slowly, Naruto closed his mouth and put the pen down. Still, Gaara never looked away. The Uzumaki felt blood rush to his cheeks while embarrassment filled up his entire body.

He opened a big, large smile. This was, and always had been, his most efficient defense mechanism.

“What's up, Gaara? Did Shukaku get your tongue?” He teased while showing his white teeth, ruffling his own hair.

“No.” The answer came like a thunder, and the next moment the Kazekage was leaning forward, bringing his office chair closer to Naruto’s. The Hokage immediately lied back a little, incapable of hiding his surprised expression. Before he could say anything, Gaara was already very close. “When will _you_ come to Sunagakure, Naruto?” he asked without blinking even once.

“Me?”

“I've been waiting forever.” There was no emotion in his tone. Naruto felt like he was glued to his chair and watched the other Kage with mixed feelings, almost panicking when the other man’s hand touched his knee. “I already told you, you can sleep with me. My bed is big enough for both of us”.

He spoke calmly and Naruto could tell he was being deadly serious. His hand slowly went up the blonde’s muscled thigh in a suggestive caress, making him paralize while gripping the chair arms.

No one would dare to say this was the first time Gaara flirted with the Hokage.

Ever since they were young, the red-haired made it clear how attracted he was to his _jinchuuriki_ friend _._ He was always reminding Naruto about how much he praised and desired him, be it in his large bed in Suna or there, in the Hokage’s Office. He was ready and willing, any place, any time. The hand groping his thigh made it quite obvious.

“Gaa-Gaara, I-I…” he stuttered while desperately watching the hands go up towards the middle of his thigh. Gaara was, once again, crossing the line, and he was so very determined to do so. Naruto was out of words. “I-I…”

At that exact time, the door was slammed open, making them break contact. The Kazekage, alarmed, immediately returned to his serious and restrained posture. Naruto stayed there, frozen, pathetic.

There was a moment of silence when time seemed to stand still. At the opening was Uchiha Sasuke, majestical and sober as always.

“Sa—“

“Sasuke.” Gaara greeted the Uchiha with a perfectly serious tone, unperturbed, interrupting Naruto and his shot at correctly completing a sentence, “Nice to see you again”.

There was nothing but politeness and indifference in the Kazekage’s voice, and the sharp look Sasuke gave him made it clear that no hearty response was about to be given.

It was common knowledge that the Kazekage and the Shadow Hokage weren’t good friends, an old animosity manifesting between them. An uncomfortable aura would settle if both of them were in the same room. At that particular moment, Naruto thought the tension had almost materialized.

A slight tremor at the edge of his mouth and an eyebrow raise were enough for Naruto to understand that Sasuke was _very upset._

He forced himself to open up a smile and deal with the situation with the diplomacy his years as a Hokage had taught him. “Sasuke- _teme!_ I didn’t know you were coming back today” he spoke, at the same time trying to excuse himself and discover just _how_ upset Sasuke was. Hearing only silence, he assumed it meant _very much_. “Gaara- _sama_ and I, we were discussing about the medical exchange program…”

He tried explaining the most casual way possible to relieve the tension, but both men standing in front of him were furiously glaring at one another.

“Hm… I just dropped by to say I’m home.” Sasuke said, emotionless, while keeping his gloved hand on the door knob.

“You can join us to discuss-“

“No.”

Naruto blinked a few times. His husband was back unannounced and not even remotely happy to have witnessed a scene as embarrassing as another political leader groping his man’s thighs.

“Eh…” Naruto muttered, feeling bad. He ran his fingers though his hair, eyes going from one man to the other and, for a moment, he thought Gaara’s lips were curved up in a discreet smile. Was he happy to witness that scene of jealousy between them? He slowly cleared up his throat, desperate to regain control over the situation.

He turned to Sasuke.

“Do you want to discuss something in particular? You could have asked my secretary when I was free and -“

“I did.”

“Uh, well… And… And didn’t she tell you I was… in a meeting with the… Kazekage? “ he asked, carefully pronouncing each word, still unsure.

A slight tilt of head and that deadly look on Sasuke's majestically raised face, and Naruto had a feeling he was in trouble.

The answer only made his suspicion clear.

“She did."

Big, big trouble.

— ——

When Shikamaru took away the last signed documents, Naruto closed the file folder and exhaled, feeling exhausted.

Looking at his assistant’s back as he left the room, he wondered just how mentally and physically resilient he was to go back to his home everyday knowing that a mad, irritated wife awaited him. Just thinking about an annoyed Sasuke sitting at their living room armchair, impatiently waiting for him to get home from work made him consider the possibility of sleeping on the streets.

He didn’t get the chance to ask Shikamaru just where he got that emotional strength from, because he left, happy to go back to Temari. Maybe all the rumors he’d heard about him enjoying being submissive to his wife were true afterall.

Now, that was none of his business. Everyone has their preferences.

Naruto left the room and took his way home, thinking about Sasuke’s frown. No doubt he’d be very sulky. Having a very jealous nature, the Uchiha would get grumpy when Naruto interacted with whoever it was… an unbelievably inconvenient personality trait for someone who chose to be in a relationship with Uzumaki Naruto, the world’s most sociable man.

Just these two completely opposite personalities were enough to remind the blonde that yes, it was _true love_.

In addition to his jealousy and terrible temper, the scene that Sasuke witnessed earlier in the Hokage’s Office would undoubtedly put him in a bad mood. Naruto thought about that all the way home.

When he unlocked the door, took off his sandals and announced he was home, there was no greeting back. He walked to the living room.

“Sasuke?”

Sasuke had his back turned to him, looking away at the window. Not even a glance over his shoulder, nothing.

Getting only silence as an answer, Naruto slowly came closer. Sasuke was ignoring him on purpose, but maybe he could melt down that ice wall. When he was close enough to touch, the blonde hugged him from behind, coming closer to kiss him on the neck.

Sasuke quickly broke away, leaving Naruto alone and dumbfounded.

“Don't even think about it, _dobe._ ”

There was an alarming anger on his face, the phrase being a clear warn to _stay way._

Sasuke withdrew to the kitchen while Naruto, defeated, threw his cloak on the sofa. He came back with a beer on his hand, unbothered, throwing himself on the armchair without acknowledging his husband’s presence. He slowly drank from the bottle, completely ignoring the other man on the room.

Naruto stood there, no idea what to do. Finally, he tried to start a conversation.

“Are you jealous of the Kazekage, Sasuke?"

If looks could kill, he’d be long dead. Sasuke’s onyx eyes were like sharp, piercing knives.

“No.”

He was back to ignoring his existence.

Apparently, having a conversation was not an option (and, when talking about Sasuke, it never was).

Naruto studied him briefly. His frown, his strong jaw, his furrowed brows and his _bad boy_ aura were making something bubble up inside the _jinchuriki’s_ body. Contrary to the feelings of fear and angst that had overpowered him all the way home, Naruto felt that Sasuke’s irritation was _turning him on._

He slowly approached, aware of the ice cold look Sasuke had over him.

Still, no reprimand was made, what kind of encouraged Naruto to continue.

He kneeled in front of the Uchiha, amused with his confused look while accompanying his every move. Naruto slowly put his hands over Sasuke’s knees and blinked his baby blue eyes, while making his most convincing pleading face.

“I know you’re mad with Gaa-“

“I'm not.”

“But you are mad… with me.” There was a moment of silence that was like a confirmation. Naruto slowly caressed Sasuke’s thigh, his hands slowly going up. “Please, Sasuke. Would you forgive me? I’ll give you anything you want.”

The Uchiha hesitated, lips parted in surprise. This _never_ happened. Normally, his fits of jealousy were either ignored - which he hated - or received with heated arguments where, in the end, he made Naruto sleep on the sofa. This new behavior pattern piqued his curiosity.

“Hm…"he said, raising an eyebrow. He contemplated the hand touching his thigh over the fabric of his pants, still holding the beer bottle. He slowly placed it on the coffee table, suddenly interested on his husband’s pleads for forgiveness. “… Anything I want, you say?”.

“Anything.”

Blue eyes gleamed with determination, causing butterflies in Sasuke’s stomach. Naruto's intense gaze was his weakness.

“You're a sly one, aren’t you?”

Naruto smiled. Still, he wouldn’t give up on his anger so easily. Not that he didn’t trust his husband for his _life,_ but he was just _so possessive._ Someone else trying to get in between them was enough to make his blood boil. If Naruto wanted to flirt around with other guys, then he should strive to obtain his forgiveness.

Sasuke thought about just how much he wanted of Naruto’s dedication. Seeing him there, kneeled and willing, with his big blue eyes, was making his body heat up. Without violence, he grabbed Naruto’s hair and lifted his head just enough to look into his eyes.

“Open it up. No hands.” He ordered.

The Uchiha backed away just enough to point to the zipper on his pants.

Immediately, the blonde touched the fly with his lips. With impressive ability, he released the hook and unzipped the trouser hiding Sasuke’s swollen member. Slowly pulling the pants down, he revealed his whole extension still inside the underwear. His penis was very hard, perfectly visible under the thin fabric, which made the blonde smile to himself.

He felt Sasuke’s hand touch his hair and push his head down once again, inducing him to continue. Putting his mouth closer to his lap once again, Naruto looked up briefly, gazing into black hypnotizing eyes. Slowly, taking the fabric of the underwear in between his teeth, brushing the covered skin, the Uzumaki pulled it down.

As the fabric went down, Sasuke’s hard penis was revealed. The Uchiha watched every move with absolute attention, enjoying the slow and constant motion as Naruto’s eyes were fixed on his body while he dedicated himself to the task. When his penis came out, Naruto tenderly kissed its tip before sitting on his ankles, waiting obediently for the next order.

Sasuke laughed, a mix of amusement and sarcasm.

“You're gonna need more than that to obtain my forgiveness.” He said, his lips curved into a self-righteous smile.

“You're impossible, _teme._ ” Naruto replied teasingly. “Just because Gaara was-“

The sentence was cut short when Sasuke’s hand suddenly pushed his head down and he opened his lips in surprise, just to feel the throbbing member slide inside his mouth. He lost his balance for a moment, grabbing Sasuke’s legs harder when trying to stand still, and heard the Uchiha gasp with pleasure above him.

He protested with a full mouth, but the hand pushing his head was persistent.

“Ah, Naruto… just shut up.” Sasuke groaned, unwittingly arching his body when Naruto’s tongue touched his extension, feeling the humidity and warmth of his mouth around him. “Do a good job and maybe… I’ll forgive you”.

He heard Naruto mutter something unintelligible before fully dedicating himself to sucking him.

The Uchiha groaned with pleasure. He pushed his organ further inside Naruto’s mouth, who readily began sucking him harder, making long movements back and forth. Eyes closed, hands on his naked and muscled thighs, he seemed ready to follow every command.

Focused, Naruto went up and down, licking every inch os Sasuke’s penis. His wet tongue touched the warm skin, feeling the veins on it, and he knew he was doing a pretty good job because, under him, Sasuke twitched, incapable of standing still with all the sensations.

Sasuke ran his fingers through his husband's hair, pulling the blonde strands, caressing the back of his head and his ears.

On the brief moment Naruto opened his eyes, he contemplated the Uchiha who bit his lower lip, face flushed with pleasure, and the vision of that impossibly handsome man made him grab him harder and suck him with even more passion.

He went up and down with rhythm, never stopping.

It was Sasuke who decided to stop. He held Naruto quite hard, closing his fingers on his hair, pulling him back. With warm, wet, slightly parted lips, the blonde looked at him expectantly. Sasuke licked his lips with that vision, aroused by it. It was just _too much._ He breathed in heavily, concentrating not to let his passion be brought to the limit so early.

He curved forward, pulling Naruto up at the same time. He united their lips, kissing him furiously for the fist time that evening.

“You _really_ like to get on my nerves, don’t you?” He whispered against the other's lips after breaking the kiss.

There was no answer spoken out loud, just a big, pleased smile on Naruto’s lips. He was still entertained by Sasuke’s bitterness when his body was pushed back and he fell on the rug, feeling the weight of Sasuke on him, starting to kiss him fiercely.

The Uchiha rapidly unfastened his belt with his only hand, opened up his zipper and got rid of his pants, making both of their hot and hard members touch pleasingly. They moaned.

While they were kissing on the floor, making out, Sasuke and Naruto got rid of each other’s piece of clothing, throwing them away carelessly. Legs and arms were thrown around and tangled, feeling, touching and grabbing while both of them were completely naked, never interrupting their ferocious kisses.

Sasuke kissed his mouth, chin, face and neck. While sucking on the tanned skin, leaving a mark on Naruto’s neck, he broke contact just for a moment. “You make me insanely jealous, _dobe.”_ he whispered, before continuing to bite and suck the exposed and sensitive skin, hearing Naruto laugh. He grabbed and squeezed lightly Naruto’s testicles as a punishment, but the Uzumaki only gasped and pulled him for another kiss. “You'll make me lose my mind someday” he groaned against Naruto’s lips.

When his hands reached Naruto’s bottom, searching for his opening. He traced it with his fingers and Naruto breathed loudly.

“You… sure make a lot of drama” was the provocation he got, and saw Naruto smiling mischievously under him, opening his legs to make it easier for Sasuke to touch him. The Uchiha exhaled, feeling irritated once again. “Stop… ah… stop being angry for… every little thing…” Naruto said, pleased with fingers thrusting in and out. The friction felt wonderful.

Sasuke growled as he heard the censure and starting thrusting his fingers with more speed and strength, depriving Naruto of saying anything else. Lips touched again in a sensual kiss and Naruto started masturbating his partner while his body relaxed and opened even more.

He wanted Sasuke to possess him with the intensity and urgency of his jealousy, and his body moved and writhed with each touch.

Suddenly, Sasuke relutanctly removed his fingers from Naruto’s body and grabbed his own penis, lining it up with the blonde’s entrance. He touched it with the tip of his member, pushing just a little. Naruto inhaled deeply. Without a warning, Sasuke entered him, sliding in, feeling the tight warmth inside.

Naruto moaned while being penetrated, crying out loud with the mix of pain and pleasure.

“Who's making a drama now?” Sasuke asked. His hair fell untidy on his face, his skin was lightly covered in sweat, cheeks flushed with pleasure while he smiled triumphantly. Naruto pressed his fingers on his shoulders, putting his legs up to give him more room, adjusting to his length.

The blonde smiled without saying a word, goose bumps on his skin when Sasuke slowly licked his neck and started moving.

He gasped and moaned, completely giving in to the pleasure,moving his hips in rhythm to Sasuke’s thrusts. Every time Sasuke pulled back and thrusted back in, he came harder, going deeper and deeper, sliding with more ease. Naruto pressed his shoulders even harder when he felt the brutal thrusts reach his prostate, making a pleasing shock run through his body.

He opened his blue eyes once again. Seeing Sasuke so given in to pleasure made him vibrate.

Sasuke moved fast and strong, his perfect abdomen expanding and contracting with each thrust made to penetrate him. Naruto bit his own lip, numb with pleasure as his passion grew stronger. Full of mischief, he rejoiced with Sasuke’s jealousy and the power he had over him, his capability of driving him mad.

He laughed to himself, panting while Sasuke’s thrusts ran through him.

“… Gaara … asked me to… sleep on his bed” he said, out of the blue, in a calculated tease, a big smile appearing on his face flushed with pleasure.

He immediately got the reaction he wanted.

The _sharingan_ showed up in a second and he _knew_ he had pushed the right button. Sasuke was _mad._

With an impossibly fast move, the Uchiha turned him around, making him lie on his stomach and his face hit the soft rug. Before he could say anything, Sasuke’s big hand pushed his head against the floor.

Naruto laughed out loud.

“… _Dobe!”_ he growled, irascible, and Naruto laughed once again. It was just amazing how much he could drive him nuts. Sasuke thrusted him harder, brutally slamming his prostate, showing absolutely no mercy. “Naruto, you _idiot”_ he complained once again, pulling back and forth, at the same time angry and amused with Naruto’s laugh, mixed with his panting and gasping with pleasure.

Getting on Sasuke’s nerve was like heaven to him. He had so much fun doing it, it was almost a crime. And, above it all, it was very _exciting._

As a punishment, Sasuke thrusted even harder, his member pushing up against the blonde’s prostate. Naruto whimpered and gasped, moaning loudly and putting his butt up and arching his back while Sasuke thrusted in.

“You're loving it” Sasuke said, pushing Naruto’s head down and penetrating him harder, the _sharingan_ gleamingin his eyes, devouring the man under him.

“Yes, _teme…”_ he said in a choked moan against the rug. The sensation was incredible and he just relaxed, enjoying it to the maximum. “… go deeper… ”

“You're doing it on purpose” Sasuke panted in the blonde’s ear, while his body was increasingly overpowered by pleasure.

Naruto only laughed as an answer, gasping and moaning while Sasuke moved inside him.

It _was_ the truth after all. He was doing it on purpose.

And he was enjoying every minute of it. Even when he was afraid, the fear turned into fuel to his libido, giving him an adrenaline rush. They had always been like this, fighting like cat and dog, and even though they became a couple, their teasing and fighting persisted.

Sasuke’s thrusts became harder and harder, feverish. Naruto arched his back even more, feeling his moves very intensely, crying with pleasure. He had to close his eyes every time Sasuke hit that spot, making stars dance before his eyes. He could already feel the burning sensation in his lower stomach, and when Sasuke moved in and out a few more times, he just couldn’t handle it anymore.

Naruto came hard. Sasuke arched his back and let himself fill Naruto with his semen, pushing the blond hair between his fingers while he felt his penis spill to the last drop, trembling and hot.

He let himself fall to the floor, breathing heavily. Naruto lied by his side, both of them completely exhausted. Sasuke’s anger had disappeared, as well as Naruto’s desire to tease him. There was only peace and quiet and the numbness after an orgasm.

Slowly tucking a lock of hair behind Sasuke’s ear, Naruto admired his aristocratic profile while he breathed heavily.

“You look sexy when you’re jealous, _teme.”_

 _“_ Shut up. _”_

— ——

Naruto held the hot cup of coffee in his hand and took a small sip.

He was in a very, very good mood, even though his butt hurt a little against the chair.

Sasuke had been ferocious, but he was more than satisfied. He liked him just like that: mad, brutal, fierce, full of passion. Not that he was going to stick to the bad habit of teasing him just for the sake of it, but making some drama to get a night of rough sex would be good, occasionally.

“I think that’s it for today, Naruto” Shikamaru said while slowly scratching his own head. “I'll see if I can schedule that meeting we talked about.”

The Hokage studied his assistant for a moment, reminiscing about his good humor and endless patience. Suddenly, everything was so clear.

Naruto smiled.

“Okay” he said.

“Why are you smiling like an idiot?”

“Oh… you know, it’s _nothing”_ he said, his smile growing even larger.

“ _Weirdo.”_ Shikamaru shrugged off before getting his coat to leave. “Well, that’s it. I’m off.”

Naruto gave him a look full of malice.

“Have fun… and send my regards to Temari!"

**Author's Note:**

> * Please, keep in mind that English is NOT my first language so… nice reviews, patience and tolerance with grammar mistakes are very much appreciated!
> 
> Thanksss!!  
> Please leave a comment if you feel like it 🙃


End file.
